A Spectacular Failure
by ReganRocks
Summary: When an evil plan goes awry, does it fail or does it go wrong in a most spectacular way? Collab with Trusty Foxy.
1. Chapter 1

The stars glimmered above the snow laden forest. In these particular woods, at this particular time, only the owls' hoots and cricket's chirps disturbed the peace. The whole forest seemed to be covered in a blanket of solitude and serenity. It was a New Moon night, the only night in which Manny's sight was closed to the planet of Earth. Deep in the woods, there was a cave where bears used to sleep but, thanks to a certain chilly spirit, the bears had long given it up

The cave was very open on the inside, but the entrance was sheltered with thorny vines; you would be hard pressed to find the exact path that was clear. The inside was covered with fresh snow, and a boy was huddled under the cold softness. He clutched his staff as if it was a teddy bear and failed to register the oddness in the air. He burrowed deeper into the snow.

Something glinted in the dark and it rushed towards the boy. He shifted at the last moment and a sharp dagger scratched the wooden staff. A shadowy man glowered in anger at the near miss and left, thinking the plan failed.

He failed to see the mark on the staff slowly darken.

**A/N Next chapter will hopefully be soon and longer.**

**K, so this is a collab with Trusty Foxy, (an amazing writer and friend) who has a message:**

_**I know I have a more urgent story, but fear not! I will be updating that one soon!**_

**She wrote this part, I just edited it.**

**Ok, review, fave, ****follow, and all that good stuff.**

**Biy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack didn't really notice. He didn't notice that when he was spreading fun his snow started to be a little more cold here and there. When he started a snowball fight, he made the snow more firm, just slightly less gentle than his usual snow. The kids didn't notice and so Jack didn't notice. He never noticed things like that. It was simply Nature's way, so why bother worrying about it? And even if he did, he didn't show it.

So.

He spread more fun and snow, not caring that season was starting to change, or rather, was trying to change into Spring. When the Wind was urging him to leave, he didn't take heed. And he paid the price.

X

Jack was returning to his cave after a day of snowball fights in Burgess when he was confronted by Mother Nature.

She appeared to him in the sky, her clear blue eyes blending nearly flawlessly with the endless skies.

"Jack," she said seriously. "We need to talk."

The winter spirit nodded, and they flew down and stepped into the cave that he had called home for so many years.

They walked in, coming near the back before stopping. Mother turned her bright green eyes on him. They were missing her usual mirth, although they still betrayed the wisdom of her many years.

"Jack, I need you to leave this cave," she told him.

For a moment, he was unable to process what she had ordered him to do. Leave? He couldn't leave! He had lived in that cave for as long as he could remember.

"I was born and raised here! Why do I have to leave?!" He almost yelled.

Mother had a calm face, as she was used to situations like this. Her deep violet eyes shone in sympathy. She took a deep breath. "Jack. Don't make me repeat myself." She coolly warned him.

He started to breathe heavily. Feeling something constrict his chest and dampen his breathing, he struggled to fill his lungs. He heard a dim ringing, and he lashed out.

Mother Nature snapped back, only to have three scratches on her cheek despite her efforts. She slowly raised a hand toward the scratches. She lowered her swirling purple eyes at Jack. Huffing a growl, she grabbed the teen's arms and hugged him to her chest. She interlocked her hands and arms with his, and he thrashed in her grasp. Mother frowned. She sniffed him. He smelled minty, with something underlying his scent... that was new. Not the minty thing, of course. But the scent underlying it felt so familiar... It was killing her. She hugged him tighter and started to snuffle him like a dog with its nose to the ground. Jack stopped moving; perhaps he had calmed down. She doubted it; after all, she was sniffing him like a dog with a bone.

"You do know that you're freaking me out here, right?" A sarcastic voice sounded from the immortal teenager in her arms. She stopped, startled. She chuckled sheepishly, and she started to draw back, but stopped when she noticed something sharp and black imbedded in Jack's fingers. She took his palm, rolling it in her hand and studied his fingers once more. They looked almost like nails...

"What is this, Jack?" Her voice brimmed with curiosity. Jack stopped moving again. He swallowed.

"T-That? That's just something that me and my friends were fooling with. Yeah. Like- like fake nails." He stammered out, his heart beating heavily. Mother gave a short hm. She released him, and he scrambled back, his ice blue eyes huge with fear.

She addressed him. "Jack Frost. You must do what you were made to do, and more. You are a spirit of fun and winter. You need to spread the winter and fun across the world. Nature and I would really appreciate it if you didn't stay around here longer. Understood?" The question was more like a statement.

Jack found himself nodding fervently. He'd do anything to get away from her. The crazy bi-

Wait.

What was he thinking!? Mother Nature was most certainly not a bitch. She was just doing her job, right?

What if she's just picking on you? Everyone ignored you for centuries. Why stop now? The voice in his head whispered. It was dark and promising, but it seemed to be the sort of voice that would trick you.

Jack shook his head, pushing the voice out. Mother Nature had disappeared as soon as he had nodded and he was alone. He grasped his staff, which had been on the floor all this time. The staff hummed in his arm like always, but something wasn't right. Like...It was on the tip of his tongue. Dammit. He was going to have to figure it out after he did his work that had been given to him by Mother Nature.

**So its been... what four months? We had some problems with technology, and I am an idiot who forgot to post it when done.**

**idk if you noticed, but I added two spots that mention Mother Nature's eye color, and they all say that theyre a different color. This is intentional. the idea is that nature itself is no unpredictable, why should her eye color be?**

**This chapter was written by Trusty Foxy. Next one is on me bros... evetyone good and scared?**

**Keep rockin, and dont forget to stay awesome!**


End file.
